Into The FF World
by myat.made
Summary: You were sent to ff world which you enjoyed a lot. Why you were here? What will happen later? Find out your love story with Cloud Strife!
1. Chapter 1: Into the FF world

Here are the details of you.

Ur name: Clare

Age: 18

About you: a kind n cute girl

Looks: thin, black -shoulder length hair. Black eyes.

Chapter 1: Into the FF world

One day, you were at school, it was a bad day, even you tried hard, your exam marks went down this month. Your best friend Faye said "Your marks aren't that bad! 70/100! Why are you sad?"

You explained "I told my parents that I would try 90/100..."

Faye "What the? Your crazy now! 70/100! Don't be sick of that!"

U sighed n said "Bye for now... I must go, see you tomorrow"

Faye "ok then! Remember don't be sick of that! and don't forget to explain your parents! Bye now! See you!"

You waved n went home.

At the front door of your house, your dad was waiting for your report card not u! He said" so how was your report card?" You replied "... here. 70/100...i can explain..." He rejected" no need! Your marks went down because u had fun! No more watching TV from now on until the next exam. "He got angry n started to scold you, he didn't say anything good to u. Not like Faye... You cried and ran to your room.

You looked at the moon while crying you said" Take me! Take me! To the other world with no more scolding! I don't want to live here anymore! I... hate him... He never thought that I was good...I want to live in the world with loves n funs... like an anime world..." You thought this won't be true for sure but you kept on saying. Then you fell asleep on the window sill.

Time passed and the sun rose.

You woke up but you were in the bed! You thought" sleep walking?" then u really shocked when your room was different! you "what happened?" you heard the door opening. A girl with black hair appeared. She said" Clare! Breakfast ready now! Come on! Oh! You have just awake, haven't you?" You shocked, looked her with your eyes wide. (She is Tifa!) you thought..

You said "Umm..a... ok..." Tifa" ok then." she left.

Now you are in the FF world! You felt so happy! You are out of the sad things and alive in the FF world. You got up from your bed. Washed your face, brushed your teeth and went downstairs. There you saw Denzel n Marlene. They said" morning sis! You are late! Sleepy!" Now you were a little confused why they know you and also Tifa. They called me "sis! Am I their siblings?" thought to yourself but went in to the dining room and saw Tifa sitting. Tifa" oh sis, u r late! Please have breakfast n come help my bar, I really need your help! n... I want to tell you something elder sis..."You said ok n then ate your breakfast ( muffins) yummy. it was delicious. u thought again" elder sis she called me! so i m her siblings for sure! Yeal ! but where is...Cloud? u wanted to see him. I'll find him later "You decided to help Tifa the whole day. you don't have to go school! you met Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie... etc. you just greeted you as a sis n like they knew you. you decided not to tell your stories n how you got there. you were so happy! in the evening, as Tifa said she wanted to tell you something. She closed the bar n told you to come with her. You two went to a park. you two sat on a bench beside a pond,

Tifa started "Elder sis... It didn't work either. He seemed..."

You confused "what? He?"

Tifa looked sad. "He...you forgot?"

"who? Well... i ...hit ...my ...head last... night..." you lied as you didn't know what she wanted to tell.

Tifa sighed. "Cloud..." your eyes opened wide as you heard his name!

"So... then... what... do you want to tell me?"

"How... can ... i get ... his...lo...ve?" she cried hugged her, comforted her.

"Don't cry... one day you will, i believe. You smiled. But Tifa pulled you away n said "i think it won't for sure..." she looked so sad.

You couldn't help but held her tighter. she said" it won't be for sure because..."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting him

Chapter 2: Meeting him

"It is because... of...ahh...it is nothing now..." She looked at her watch.

"Time to go! It is 10 already.. He should be home by now..."

you nodded n returned to the bar without a single word to Tifa from your mouth. After you two reached home (the bar), you put the shopping bags which Tifa n you bought when went for walk. There also you left your purse on the table.

"sis, you can go sleeping, i know you r tried today. I'm going to wash some dishes. Then I'll sleep too"

"no no, let me do them!" you stopped Tifa but she refused.

Tifa" no, sis you need to rest. Come on. Have some sleep! And even you sleep early, you don't wake up early either! Ha ha!"

You laughed too! "i guess, you r right! Ok. Good night then."

Tifa smiled n nodded. You went upstairs, headed to your bedroom, you didn't say good night to the kids as you realized that they have already asleep. You were in your bedroom, ready to sleep but then you remembered your purse on the table, you left. Your phone was in there n you made an alarm! You decided to take it back as you didn't want to disturb others if the alarm rang. you quickly walked along the hall n turned to the corner. (When you turn the corner, there r stairs) but instead of it, you walked into someone's chest! you surprised n looked up saw it was Cloud!

"ah! Clare. i m so sorry. You ok?"

You were falling (staring) in his blue eyes when he held your shoulders. Then you shocked n looked away from his beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah i m sorry. It is my fault. Running and didn't notice you were already home."

"well, i just got home." He said with a small smile. Then "it is late now. Good night Clare, have some rest. "He walked pass.

You left gazing at him. You thought "Damn. He is so cute!"

You walked downstairs, it is all dark now. You walked down the stairs but unfortunately you slipped n fell to the floor. Someone quickly ran down the stairs and opened the lights. It was Cloud again. "Clare!" he held you in his arms "Are you ok? Did you hurt your legs?"

"um... no..." you tried to stand up but you couldn't.

"you surely hurt yourself Clare. Let me help you" he held you in a bridal style n let you laid on your bed. He examined your left leg.

"wait a minute. I will get some bandages your leg is bleeding a little."

You just nodded n waited for him. In a minute, he came back with a first aid cit. He started to put some medicine. You let out a moan as it hurt.

"sorry! Just hold on a second. Nearly finish." he stopped putting medicine n wraped your leg with bandages.

"There. It's ok now."

You were gazing him but you said thanks to him.

Cloud touched your shoulders. Warmth from his hands made you blushed lightly.

He said" never mind. It is not your fault from falling down the stairs! Because it is dark! But be careful Clare! Watch your steps!" he looked into your charming black eyes.

You smiled" i will! You looked tired Cloud... how about getting rest?"

Cloud" ok. You too! See you in the morning"


	3. Chapter 3: The words of Aerith

Chapter 3: The words of Aerith

You were in a land full of beautiful flowers. You could hear the waterfalls n the birds singing. It was so peaceful.

You said" where am I? You looked around. Then you heard a girl speaking to you.

"Hi there. Clare!"

You turned around n found it was Aerith!

"Do you enjoy it?" before you could tell.

"What? And why do you know my name?"

"Clare, i know you. You are from the real world. Not from the final fantasy world. Well, I ... called you... to this final fantasy world"

You asked surprisingly "you? You called me here?" you were about to hug her.

"Yes, i called you because... i have a reason for that. But don't you think it is strange in final fantasy world?"

you said" no" simply. "But thank you Aerith! i loved here n never want to go back to the real world again!"

Aerith looked worried but she smiled" glad you like here... but ...there is a reason why you are here..."

you asked curiously " why?"

"...um... i think you aren't ready for this as you reached here recently... whatever enjoys! But prepare yourself..." she slowly disappeared n you were drawn backwards.

You shouted "um.. Wait. I have..."she didn't wait you n disappeared.

You woke up! It was just a dream. "I have a question!" you jumped out of your bed. The words of her shocked you a bit. "Prepare yourself? hmm..." you washed yourself and went downstairs. This time you went slowly not to slip. You saw Cloud in the kitchen talking to Tifa. It seemed they didn't notice you. You decided to secretly listen to them.

Tifa" Cloud... Aren't you free today?"

Cloud "No, sorry Tifa. as you know, busy. Many packages to deliver."

Tifa walked closer to him.

Tifa"oh..." looked a little sad. "Well... i m ... i wanted to tell you something..."

Cloud looked at her. Readied to listen her.

Tifa "That about. Many years ago, you gave me a promise... Do you remember?"

Cloud said "yeal" lightly. And looked away from her.

Cloud continued "so..."

Tifa moved closer to him n cupped his left cheek. Cloud blushed lightly.

Tifa started" Cloud... Do...you...l." you were jealous about this as you were interested in Cloud.

Suddenly your phone's alarm rang. Three of you shocked. You thought "Oh thank you...phew... they seemed stopped! Oh no! Damn!" you quickly hid behind the wall as you heard the footsteps out the kitchen.

"oh, it might be Clare's!"

"Tifa, i should go sorry! i m going to be late. And please tell Clare that i m off, she might asked you about me"

Tifa shocked n looked a little angry. "Ok... then... see you..."

She turned off your phone's alarm n turned into the kitchen. "Phew...that was close!" now you walked into the kitchen yawning (just pretending) you started "Good morning Tifa! What's to... Tifa! Why are you crying?" you ran to her n held her into your hands.

"...i tried... nee san...but ...i couldn't... tell him..."

You knew what she wanted to tell you! Yes, she is having a crush on Cloud! But whatever you told her not to give up. Even you knew you were going to be her rival. Tifa stopped crying n tried to say

"..Nee san.. He told me to tell you that he has already gone.. I think did something happen to you two?"

"Aaa.. well, i slipped from the stairs n .. . He cured me.." you thought you should tell her, no secrets to her.

Tifa jumped to you "What? You slipped? Let me see! How r you now? Are you well now?"

" no no. i m fine now. Tifa. Look! i m normal! i m not that weak!"

Tifa smiled a little and " oh you might be starving! Today is chocolate cookies! Come on eat it up!"

"ok .yeal the truth i m hungry!" you laughed.

But in your mind "...prepare myself? you meant this Aerith? i don't really know what you mean... or is there something else?"


	4. Chapter 4: The promise

Chapter 4: The promise

You worked all day with Tifa at the bar. it was very busy with lots of customers that morning. At about 4:00, it became normal again. you said" phew...Tifa... i didn't know how we spend this morning... the bar was so... busy!"

Tifa "Yeal.. it is because of weekend!. Weekends are always full of customers...god. It is now back to normal...hey.. nee san.. How about you should go rest? i know you r so tired! Leave me, i can do it myself now."

"Naa! i will help you until the bar close!"

But then the doorbell rang.

you quickly bent n said " Aa. Welcome!"

"Cloud!? You.." heard Tifa say.

You surprised n looked up. You saw Cloud smiling "Miss, you are making a mistake"

"Cloud, you.. why?... It's only 4..." Looked at the clock.

" you are early today!" Tifa cut him out.

" well.. i m not busy today.. so how is the bar?" looking around the bar.

you and Tifa shouted" busy!"

Cloud stretched his head and looked at Tifa "Tifa. Can i take Clare out for a while?" Tifa was speechless for a while but ended up saying "ok as long as the bar is normal."

"Thanks Tifa! i promised, i just wanted to show her around the town."

" yeal you should. She's been working all day helping me a lot!" you knew that she would be jealous about this but her weak smile told you to go with him. Anyway, you nodded said thanks to Tifa n followed Cloud.

you asked curiously" where r you going to take me?"

Cloud" just around the town it may make you refresh. come on get on."

he helped you to get on his bike. you held tight to his waist. you two set off to the town. he showed you around liked he told you. but after a minute, he drove outside the town n to a hill. Then he stopped. he brought you to the OUTSKIRT OF THE TOWN!

" you still have time, don't you?"

" yeal... wow... it is so beautiful up here...oh! it is almost sunset!" you got off from the bike n walked to the edge, felt the wind blowing to your face. you closed your eyes n "damn... so cool..."

Cloud followed you and stood beside you. " i wanted to show you this for a long time...but as u know.. i m busy...and today.. here we are.."

" oh.. Cloud...the scene looks perfect." you sat down, decided to watch the sunset.

"glad you like this.." he sat down n looked into your charming eyes

. "Clare.. i just want to tell you something..."

you turned to him " well what is that?"

Cloud hold your hand "Clare.. Let me be your shining armor" held you more tighter.

you surprised at first but understood him n gave him a big smile " Cloud.. That would be so sweet of you..."

he stroked your black hair. Then, he gave you a kiss on your forehead.

" i will protect you.. i promise .."

Your cheeks started to become hot like fire.

he laughed" you r blushing!" "Do you know why i gave you this promise?"

you shook your head for the answer "no"

"it is because you r one of my important person in my life.." he whispered into your ears.

you couldn't stopped blushing so you looked away to hide them.. "really? Am i that important?"

" yeal..." he closed his eyes n looked up to the blue sky above him. " yeap...i m pretty sure..."

you looked at your watch n your eyes widened. "oh no! it is 5 already! Come on! Tifa would be busy by now."

" ok. Let's go back."


	5. Chapter 5: The three silvered boys

Chapter 5: The three silvered boys

you were in the land of flowers. Now you took your chance n called out " Aerith, where r you? i have a question!"

Aerith" what would it be Clare?" she appeared sparkling right in front of you.

you" Aerith, what do you mean? you mean strange around me?"

Aerith "hmm... your still not ready yet but you will face it today, be careful! Take your sword everywhere you go!"

you confused but nodded."ok...but.."

Aerith cut off n said" i know what you want to ask but .. you will understand when u face it...now it is time for you to wake up.. bye! see you tomorrow!"

you woke up from the dream.

In the evening, about 8 :00, you were done with the bar work n decided to go for a walk to relax yourself. you remembered what Aerith said to you n you took your sword.

you walked slowly, rested yourself, felt the wind blowing through your body, how refreshing? it was so cool, peaceful n silent as there was no one on the streets but you didn't care that because you were brave enough.

Suddenly you heard motorbikes" sound which came from your back. you noticed them n prepared your sword in ready. the motors stopped. someone said" now now, what do we have here?" another voice said" brave enough to walk alone at this time.." you kept walking as you tried to search your escape. you knew it they were going to hurt you or something. they seemed they followed you so you turned around n said" don't think that i didn't know you were following me! i m not..." your eyes widened. you saw Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz.

Kadaj" what's the matter, girl?"

"why r you following me?" you said in a deep voice not showing your fear.

Yazoo" oh how scary! hey Loz r you crying because you r fear of a girl?" looked at Loz.

Loz" no! but she is...cute!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes" hey pretty, wanna join us?"

you" oh sorry! never!" you took our your sword from its cover.

Yazoo" you're not gonna be easy girl!"

Kadaj" wanna play?"

you raised your eyebrow saying them come on.

Kadaj"hmm...sounds like fun"

he moved forward to you while other two remained behind watching you two.

Kadaj took out his katana n moved his first move to you. you easily defended n tried to strike him swiftly . ( At this point, it is needless to say you r an expert in sword arts)

the battle kept on going by defending n striking. Until you successfully made a cut on Kadaj's arm. he retreated from you n said " hmm.. Impressive! This is all for today. Let's meet again someday." he showed you his evil smirk which you want to strike him more but Yazoo started to shoot bullets to you. then, they disappeared. you nearly fell to the ground, you were hurt by some bullets. you heard a motorbike's sound again. you heard footsteps towards you. you started to strike as you think he was Kadaj or his gang. but instead of it, he grabbed your hand to stop you. you surprised that he wasn't Kadaj or his gang. instead of them, it was Cloud!. you " Cloud! sorry, i was nearly going to strike you!"

"Clare, you are hurt! what happened? Who did this?" he held your waist. There was some blood. You " i m ok..."

"no! You are not! Come on. you need to wash your wounds" he took you home. he lifted you into your room n Tifa arrived beside you.

Tifa" Cloud, what happened?"

Cloud " no, i don't know. i just saw her."

Tifa quickly washed your wounds n bandaged your waist. " what happened nee san? who attacked you?" she asked you in a low tone. Cloud was next to your bed watching you. he seemed worried.

"i m.. just...ah..Kadaj.. he and his gang.. attacked me."

your words shocked Tifa n Cloud.

Tifa" oh my poor nee san.. how could that be?"

Cloud fisted his hands." i should have been with you..it is all my fault! i couldn't protect you!" he looked away.

you" no, Cloud, it is not your fault! see me? i m still alive talking to you!"

Tifa held your hands " nee san, tell me what happened exactly."

you told everything about the fight. Tifa" wow. nee san you r so strong! you took down Kadaj! Cloud, stop blaming to yourself! it is ok now. she is safe with us! "Cloud turned to you. u smiled to him telling him it is ok. at least he saw u hurt n helped u. Cloud " Clare, don't go out alone next time, promise me..." you nodded for 'ok'. "good night Clare, Tifa, i m going to sleep. then he walked out of your bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6: The mission

Chapter 6: The mission

You fell asleep as Tifa tried to tell you to rest last night. In the middle of the night, you woke up.

" ... that Kadaj n his gang..." you were thinking about them but suddenly this came up with Aerith's words. "not ready... face today"."

Is this she wanted to tell you? who knows? find in your dreams!

Unfortunately your eyes became heavier, you fell down to ur pillow n slept.

Don't think you r in the lands of flowers! you are in a room with white smokes around you.

" hey Clare!" a voice came from behind you n you turned around to face Aerith.

" aeirth..." she cut you off.

Aerith" i didn't know that you were that tough! i guess you r ready to face the truth..."

" truth?" Aerith nodded she slightly smiled before she talked. Aerith" it is time... you r ready..." she looked away from you, raised her one hand in the smokes. her hand fisted, she looked at you.

" you are here for one purpose.. Sephiroth... he's back again.. it isn't that Kadaj turned into him.. he is getting stronger.. i m so afraid that he will get tougher n rule the world n i don't want it to happen. he can be defeated by no one except... YOU! your eyes widened, you were nearly fainted. But you managed it for a min n " but why me? i m not that strong!"

Aerith" no, it isn't like that Clare. clam down... i know it is hard for you to believe but we believe that you r the only hope... you have the power to face him... that is the reason i called you from the real world.. i m the one who brought you here as Tifa's sister. Isn't that strange? Everyone knows you and Cloud... he even..." she stopped.

you were so busy clearing up your mind. you still couldn't believe her words. Finally you sighed. "i will help you! i will vanish him from this world! i won't let him do this! just count on me!"

Aerith smiled. "thank you"

you woke up. you knew this is a dream but you believed in her. Sephiroth. he is back.

Suddenly, you heard the door opened!


	7. Chapter 7: Moments of memories

Chapter 7: Moments of memories

Your head was hurting but you managed it. you heard someone's foot steps outside the door of your bedroom. the door slowly opened. you smiled when you saw a smile on the face. "Good morning, Cloud" you said.

" good morning, Clare, i thought you would be still sleeping" he said

"nah." you repiled. he closed the door, walked into the room n sat at the edge of your bed, looking at you. " you hungry?" he asked.

" yeap! "you tried to get up but he refused n let you stay in bed. " how about breakfast in bed?"

" well...sounds fun!"

" wait, i will fetch it." he quickly got out n returned with a bowl of soup on a tray in his hands. he sat beside your bed. you got up n grabbed but he didn't give you. "ah no! you are not going to eat by yourself. you hurt your arms last night. i will feed you." he held the spoon n brought near to your mouth.

"ah!" meant to open your mouth.

" but Cloud!, i m not a kid!"

" yes, you r still a kid to me. now eat it up!"

"ok.."

" you seemed ill.. your head hurt, doesn't it?" he put the bowl on the table beside your bed. he touched your forehead.

" you are hot... your face is red. And i believe you have fever now. come on. drink it, this will make you better. "

he rubbed your forehead. then, however you soaked it. it was delicious.

" how is that?" he asked.

" good! delicious! Tifa did this? "

" well, actually no. i did." he smiled at you.

" wow!"

" well,. thanks.. i m glad that you like it."

you continued eating. but you caught gazed into his sexy blue eyes somehow. n he too gazed into your beautiful black eyes. however, u both met eyes in the end. you blushed. he looked away but smiled. After you finished your meal, you drank a glass of water. While you were putting down that, he grabbed your hand n pulled you close to his chest.

" Cloud!"

" Clare... i have something to tell you...will you listen to me?"

you couldn't help blushing but you wondered what he wanted to say. you nodded. his sweet n loving face gone n he looked worried.

" i had a bad dream last night.."

" something wrong?"

he looked away to hide his was about you ...n Sephiroth..."

you continued listening.

"i was in the middle of a town, holding my buster. they were people around me...then demons appeared n... they killed them... blood..." he sighed n closed his eyes.

" umm.. ..."

"suddenly i saw Sephiroth... he ...was attacking with you... i ran to your side n defended his attack... but he disappeared ... i searched him everywhere... i didn't see him... i also didn't see you... in the end, i heard some swords clattering. i followed them.. it took me to the top of the tall building...there were demons.. Everywhere...they seemed they didn't see me... i continued running after the sound.. realizing that they were you n Sephiroth's... in the end, i ended up..." he seemed he couldn't continue his words as he clenched his hands.

" Cloud.. what happened?" you asked slowly.

he let out a deep breath." i.. saw... you... lying dead ... his sword in you..." his voice filled in sadness...

" Cloud... it is just a dream... don't be so sad...i m always beside you...don't blame yourself for a dream! dreams can be anything!" you moved your head into his chest trying to rest on him. he sighed again .

" i think you r right...but no matter what, ...i will protect you.." he turned his face n rested above your head. he held you tighter. you could felt his warmth n his scent. as you didn't want to stop this moment, you hugged him more n smiled. you moved your head to face him. he too looked at you! he moved nearer to your lips and...

" cling cling cling" a sound broke the silence.

you two were disturbed by your stupid phone alarm. he pulled away. " i.. i should go now.. take care everthing Clare.. i will be back in the evening." he cupped your hot cheeks n left.


	8. Chapter 8: Kids, Kids, Kids

Chapter 8: Kids, Kids, Kids

Tifa looked after you when Cloud left you. Denzel n Marlene too came to speak n play with you (just to make you feel well from your illness) you , Marlene n Denzel were in your bedroom. you were in the bed. two of them were sitting beside your bed.

Marlene asked suddenly" ne, Clare, can you tell us what happened last night? you weren't at home"

Denzel added" yeal! where were you? And you have some wounds..."

you shocked a little . you knew they didn't know what happened that night. you decided not to tell them at first. you didn't want them to worry for you. you stretched your back " well... i just have some scratches when i.. i slipped!"

" Are you sure? i.." Marelene started.

You cut her off " yes, i am!" you gave her a fate smile.

"...i think...um..." Denzel looked at Marlene to continue his words.

Marlene continued" you seemed you r not telling the truth...Clare! ... it is obvious on your face.."

you realized that they knew, you lied.

you sighed." i think i m not good enough at lying."

Marlene said" yeap! you can't lie us!" they laughed. "but.. what happened? plz tell us the truth! Tifa didn't tell us either!"

"yeal! you are always kind to us and a big sister to us!plz tell us, we could help you! whatever it takes, we will be always with you!"

you sighed.."kids, kids, kids... ok. promise me you won't worry about me. promise?"

they nodded n said "yes" in the same time.

" alright..." you told all about it. About Kadaj n his gang.

" wow! you r so strong!"

" well... "

"Our family is filled with heroes n heroines. wow!" Denzel shouted.

Marlene added" i want to be brave like you! yeal!"

you laughed " one day you will..."

Denzel asked" but what do we need to be heroes?

" well... let me think. i have never think of that! but. ...um... first your mind. have to be brave, protective for your loved ones, kind n your skills! of course you must be well trained!"

Marlene asked" can you teach us your swords skills?"

Denzel" yeal! please!"

You agreed" ok, one day! when i m free!"

" hey Denzel, every heroes need a girl!" a voice told. you three turned to face Cloud who was leaning against the door.

Denzel and Marlene blushed lightly as they looked each other. " Cloud you listening?" You asked.

Cloud laughed" yeal! "

the kids ran to him, he kneeled down n hugged them." hi guys, sorry i was late every night so i didn't see you two often. "

" nah! it is good enough we see you now!" they replied.

Cloud stood you n walked to you" now excuse me guys.!. i have to do something. "

they both laughed at you two n "ah yes! ok ok..have fun! bye bye! "

Cloud waited them as they ran out of the room. then he turned to you." miss me?"

you joked " not much!" you both lightly laughed. then he touched your forehead. " oh! the temperature has lowered, no more head ache, right?"

you nodded. " yeal! no more! i m better!"

" Clare... i want to take you somewhere, will you?" asked for your answer.

"why not? where? you asked curiously.

" i m not gonna tell you now. you will see. come on!" he held you from your bed, took you downstairs, got on the motorbike n set off.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise!

Chapter 9: Surprise!

Cloud took you away from the people, streets n buildings. finally, you reached a place filled with green trees, grasses, water fountains, ponds, paths. it was an unique park! it was so big. you both got off n he asked for a walk. you nodded whatever!

while walking around the park, you could hear the birds singing sweetly, water falling. everthing was quiet n peaceful. it was autumn n the wind was cool n refreshing. people you saw were couples ( is this a romantic place for lovers?)

he held your hands n drag to a bench n let you sit on it. " let's sit for a while."

you could see a pond n a small water fall in front of. ducks, swans n fishes also! "hey sis, wait for me!" " ha ha, no your not!" " got cha!"

the sounds of kids caught both of urs attention. Cloud smiled n laughed a little. " what is so funny?" you asked.

"um.. they reminded me our childhood.."

" really? what will it be?" you r not sure what he wanted to tell as you r not from that world.

"when we used to play together.. but especially what i laughed was ...you wrestling me... that moment, i lost!" he replied. still laughing.

you didn't know this but then suddenly the scene appeared in your mind! ( you knew who did this. Aerith) " oh no! not that!" words suddenly went off from your mouth.

" so you finally remembered!"

" ah! no... what wrestle? we have never been like that!" you lied, your cheeks getting hot.

" oh really? you knew it Clare surely! you said that you will wrestle me once more that day!"

" Na! Cloud! stop it!" you were too ashamed oft your childhood with Cloud.

he smiled again." things arent same like we used to be.. everything has changed now... we have already grown up... you looked prettier Clare.." he blushed lightly.

you looked away n said" you.. too.. more handsome n ... mature.."

" Clare.." a word came with his sweet voice. his hands ran to your back n he drew you into his arms. he lifted your chin to made you look at him. he cupped one of your cheeks. he closed his eyes but yours remained staring at him. his pinkish lips came nearer to you.. and finally pressed his lips against your rosy lips! He was kissing you passionately! his kiss meant too much for you as your heart bit faster n faster. in a second, you found yourself kissing him back. now it was obvious that you are in love with him. It seemed you two were extremely enjoying the moment! you both broke the kiss for air.

" wow Clare... i thought you would slap me or something! but instead you..." you cut him off by pulling him into another passionate kiss. Your back leaned on the bench. his body top on you. You both broke the kiss again. His nose touched yours.

" Clare... i love you... so much..."

" i love you too Cloud.." you moaned quietly.

" you are my world, my soul mate. I can't live without you...i loved you more than anything else... i need you more than oxygen if i have to say.."he whispered to your ear n kissed it. you wrapped your arms around his neck n kissed softly.

" will you be mine Clare?"

" yes!... forever.." you replied immediately.


	10. Chapter 10: The bad dream

Chapter 10: The bad dream

You were in somewhere like in the middle of the town, there was no one except you. you saw smokes n some broken pieces around you. you can sense something running through your body.. you looked down n found you were in blood stream.. red...more red n more ... you shocked. you started to follow where they came from. you kept going n going until you found people bodies... everything, everywhere were blood.. you could even smell it! there were no buildings.. all were destroyed. it seemed like a disaster happened there. the whole world was destroyed! the end of the world? then suddenly you sensed something below, was drawing your feet. it was too strong for you and you were drawn into the blood stream. you thought the blood stream was shallow because you could stand. but now it was completely different. it was deep deep down... you felt like drawn but you could breathe in underwater. the thing was still drawing you down down down... you couldn't see light anymore... dark... everything was dark... you drowned in the end..

you found yourself on a building sitting, when your eyes opened. then you saw a moment which you couldn't believe your eyes.

You saw Sephiroth! he was summoning dark shadow monsters.. it seemed he didn't realize u were near him. the shadow monsters were destroying everything, smashing them into pieces.. they were hundreds of them... too many n they were bigger than a building!. the blue clear sky which u saw every day disappeared; turned into crimson red... " is he... destroying the world?" u thought. " no! it will never be!" u tried to stand up " stop it! u Sephiroth! " he turned to u. " hmm.. what do i have here? a girl?" he suddenly appeared touching ur chin. " what a pretty one." u " u! i m gonna kill u! "

" kill me?" he laughed. " u can't even stand up on your own!" your hand lifted up willing to punch him but he held your hand. " don't hope for it! " he twisted your hand n u let out a moan of pain. " wanna feel more pain?" his evil smirk made u punch him more but u couldn't. he made your hands n body stuck on the ground. You couldn't move anymore. " oh Clare...pretty will u love me?"

" i will NEVER! why do i have to love a demon like u? i will kill u! evil thing!" he slapped you. " u will know about me!" he whispered to your ears n bit. then black smokes covered u both. i found yourself on a bed when the smokes disappeared. " well, isn't it better for us now?" he took off your clothes and...

You moaned as he began to boost. You screamed more and more. tears of pain fell down from your eyes. in the end, you fainted.

"ah! " you screamed n jumped from your sleep. it was just a dream...

Cloud's P.O.V

Clare's voice from the next room woke me up from my sleep. " something wrong to her?" i thought n i ran up to her room. i quickly opened the door n found Clare crying. " Clare r u ok baby? what is it? something wrong?" i asked n sat beside to her. she threw herself in my arms. her body was shaking... " is she afraid of something?" " Clare.. what's wrong? tell me.. "

" a.. a ... bad dream...very bad..." she said in her crying voice. i hugged her tighter. " wanna talk about it?" i asked her softly as i wanted her to feel more comfortable. she was quiet for a while, holding me tighter n tighter. i stroked her hair, lifted her chin slowly n kissed on her lips. i could feel her trying to tell me something but she kept refusing me to tell it... " Cloud..." she called out my name...

the words she told me, shocked me...


	11. Chapter 11: Admit!

Chapter 11: Admit!

Cloud's P.O.V

" i... just want to admit something.. to u..." she said. i pulled her into my arms.

" what's wrong? the dream?" i asked.

" Cloud... it isn't about that stupid dream. n i don't believe in those. it is...because.. i think i should tell u.. As u r my true love...but before i tell u..." she wrapped her hands around my head n kissed me.

" i loved you...i want to tell this before i tell u that. i m not sure what will happen after admitting you.. i m so afraid that will ruined our relationship. Cloud, darling i love you so much..." her black eyes suddenly filled with tears. i wiped them.

" Clare, nothing can't change our love.. Whatever it takes i will always be with u loving u so much. so dont worry. i love u more than u do. You are a goddess of light for me who lighten up my world with smiles n happiness." i smiled n gave her a kiss on her red cheeks.

"Cloud... i think i should tell u now..." the room was silent after i nodded her n she broke it.

" I.. m not that Clare u know... we have never known each other.." she started.

" what do you mean?" i asked surprisingly.

"the memories of yours, with me aren't the truth. they are all imitations made by Aerith! i m an ordinary girl from another world until Aerith brought me here as Tifa's sister.. wanna know the reason? yes, i was called to defeat Sephiroth. Cloud, admitting u this is the most difficult thing in my whole life..." she was quiet then.

my mind was confused. Sephiroth?.. hmm... but i finally decided.

Your's P.O.V

Cloud looked confused but he still remained holding u tighter in his arms. You don't know what to do next. you just waited his respond.

" Clare..." he finally started.

suddenly he smiled. " so you aren't who i know, huh? "

"un.." you nodded.

" i don't care who you r. i just want the way you always are. just the way you are Clare. Nothing can change my love not even sephiroth, we can defeat him together. I love you Clare."

his lips came nearer to yours, with his closed eyes, he kissed you. It was a passionate kiss that you never had! you broke out and said

" i love you too Cloud!"

You wrapped each other's hands and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: The date

Chapter 12: The date

The sun rose. your eyes slowly opened n looked to the side there you saw him sleeping soundly beside you. he looked sexier when he was asleep. you smiled to yourself, you didn't want to get out of the bed, you wanted to stay longer with him. you leaned into his arms slowly not to wake him up.

"mmm.. is that u sweet heart? " immediately he asked.

" oh sorry, did i wake you?" you replied softly.

" no, i m already woke up before u woke."

His hands ran up to your back, made u leaned into his chest closer and kissed on your forehead." morning my beautiful"

" hey sexy" you said back.

" it is already 8 Clare... what do u want to do today as i m off? "

" really?" you asked. he smiled warmly and nodded.

" well, then train me!"

As you said this his eyes widened in surprise. "I want to be stronger to vanish Sephiroth!" you added and he became clam and slightly smiled.

"So what are u waiting for? Come on!" He held your hand and took you out to a field.

"I challenge you, Cloud."

"Are u serious, Clare?"

"Yes. Serious. Don't be chivalrous on me."

he sighed. "Ok ok."

"Got cha! " you shouted leaning onto him, aiming your sword near his back-neck. "Really? No, until your oppoment's heart stop."He said revealing a knife at your back.

"So.. i didn't win you.."

"But you were tough, Clare."

"Thanks then." you smiled and sat down. (He was a tough guy. Very... ) you thought. He sat down beside you wrapping his arm around your neck. It was silent but he broke it by saying

" Clare, date me... will you?"

"Sure! Why not?" You answered in excitement.

It was almost evening so you two decided to go out for dinner in the town. After dinner, he told you that there was something he wanted to show you and took you near the lake. It was crowded there. he told you to be quiet for minutes and you two sat down. In a moment, there were fireworks sparkling in the sky which surprise you by beauty and sound. Realizing that he wanted to show you this you said

"It is so beautiful..." and leaned into him.

"Clare, do you know what is a date?"

" a boy n a girl going out together is called a date, simple!" he smiled slightly then took you near a lake where nobody couldn't disturb you guys because it was crowded near the fireworks. There, he leaned into you.

" don't you think you left out something important. huh?"

" what?" you asked playfully.

He smiled again. " You sure, you don't know?"

You don't want to answer so you asked playfully again" what?"

He smiled more and whispered "A kiss!" then he drew your face near his and kissed you passionately. " I love you Clare... and i will always be, i will protect u forever... nothing can't stop our love... it will only grow stronger and stronger.. Promise you, No not only promise! I swear that you are always my love.." he whispered. " i love you too Cloud!" you replied while touching your nose with his.

"This was the happiest date I ever had!"


	13. Chapter 13: Things never go so easy

Chapter 13: Things never go easy

The next day, after you helped Tifa, you and Yuffie went out to play with the kids.

While there, you saw Tifa and Cloud went out together. You told Yuffie to look after the children. You curiously and secretly followed them. They stopped at the lake which is not far from the bar. You hid behind a tree. You couldn't hear them saying but you kept on watching. Then suddenly they kissed!

Like no one else, he was always warm to you, almost never say no for you, cheered you up with his passionate kisses when you were sad. The one who was kind to you. Now everything has changed. You rarely had strong emotions but this burning feeling inside you burst off. You were hardly surviving the pain from your bottom of your hearts. You wanted to scream to ease them but you couldn't even control yourself. Pains pains... Your heart was full of pains..

Cloud's P.O.V

Tifa told me to come along with her for a minute so i did. She wasn't really happy. Do I have to say sad? She took me to the lake where there wasn't so much crowded. "Cloud.. I.." she started.

"I have been trying to tell you this for many times but I didn't have enough bravery and sometimes I didn't have a chance! Cloud... However I can't hold these anymore.. Like it is going to burst out from me... We used to be friends... but not now... I LOVE you!" After she said this, my eyes widened. She pulled me into a kiss which made me uncomfortable.

There suddenly i saw Clare sad, gazing in my eyes. Tears were falling down her beautiful face. I could see her lips saying "we are done." And she left. This hurt me a lots. I couldn't hold my feelings towards Clare. I love her, more than myself. I pulled Tifa out and said "Tifa please don't misunderstand me. Ok? Sorry, i don't love you and i never did. I just liked you as my best friend. Not more than this. Let's be friends." I told her these and left. I knew this was so hard for her but i have my problems too. I ran after Clare. I couldn't find her.

"Please Clare please don't go away from me... Clare, i loved you. Please..." tears dropped down from my faces, i couldn't help myself. I was too depressed. I wanted to meet Clare. I knew she misunderstood me... "please don't think i cheated Clare" i said to myself. "Where? Where are you Clare ?" I screamed. My heart hurt from the inner... i knew Clare would be more than me... 

Tifa's P.O.V

"Cloud thought me as a friend... Even i loved him he only thoight like that... why? Why? I cried n cried... he left me... i knew, he loved elder sis... sis, i wanted to be you... you are too damn lucky..." 

Your P.O.V

You said "we are done" you really did raised yourself to say this to Cloud because you were crying. Then you ran away. You thought and thought about him. Promises that he gave you.. the words from last night... all of your sweet memories had been destroyed. You tried to forget him but no, you couldn't. You even remembered his kisses pressed on your lips passionately. "Liar, liar.. i hate you..." you screamed. Even you kept on saying this, you still loved him. Even they kissed, you still wanted him near you hugging from your back kissing your cheeks... you quickly ran into the bar, ignoring everyone then in your room, you packed everything up as fast as you could and got out from the bar. your life was lost. Nowhere to go you decided to stay in an inn.  
-

At night, it was so cold even you covered yourself with blankets. You knew what was needed. His warmth... without him, it was like sitting in the North Pole. More than North Pole. You leaned on the bed, touched your waist. In a flashback, you remembered his hands wrapping around you. It was so warm. Your whole body was freezing, suffering the coldness, you couldn't move. Even your tears were so cold. You missed him a lot. You wanted him to be with you. Right now whatever he has done with Tifa, you wanted to forget it.


End file.
